


Indian Summer

by DT_K



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DT_K/pseuds/DT_K
Summary: Me and my friend(who doesn't own AO3 account) believe Manson was undervalued and decided to bring him back in this work :DAfter the Fall Chiyo brought Hannibal and Will to Verger's empty estate for treatments, yet nobody expects Manson to be alive. Went through all these changes, the only heir of this gigantic national-influential farm realized his advantage, which is money, and decides to follow his heart, which is filled by obsession with Hannibal.With Will and Chiyo under Manson's hostage, how could Hannibal deal with this crazy stalker and his own problems, how would he reject the seduction Manson suggested, or he wouldn't?Please leave comments if you would like to help translate this work into English:D
Relationships: Hannibal/Will, Manson/Hannibal, Manson/Will
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Indian Summer n.

1.A period of warm or mild weather in late autumn or early winter  
2.A happy or flourishing period occurring toward the end of something.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

凌晨五点十三分，天际已经开始渗透出微弱的光芒，却仍不足以照亮这个没有设立路灯的农场。天色阴沉，视野所及之处云层翻涌，仿佛伸手就可以触碰到，这代表着今日或许将会有一场大雨。  
在密布的彤云之下，Hannibal Lecter骑着马缓慢地穿越森林，抵达农场，走到两片空闲草场间的一条小径上。他披着一件猪皮质地的褐色厚夹克，左手攥着缰绳、好端端地插在袖筒里，右手则被骨折固定带吊在胸前。清晨的草场上雾气弥漫，浓重的、一人多高的白雾贴着地面滚动。若是Hannibal胯下的那匹马走得再慢一些，它的四肢怕是就要彻底消失在这浓重的雾气之中。Hannibal感觉到疲惫。他出门时，一切都还沉浸在深沉的蓝色之中——那大概是凌晨三点多一些——自收容他的那个房间的窗户中向外窥探，山峦上所有的松树仿佛都要被灰蓝色的天幕压弯枝干、低垂到泥泞且松针密布的地面上去。颠簸的行程让他腹部未愈的枪伤隐隐作痛，他不得不勒紧缰绳将骑行的速度一缓再缓，这才会把原本半个小时就可以完成的路途拖延到近两个小时。  
这两片草场的面积加起来该有近二十公顷，远处守夜人的窝棚中没有亮灯，栅栏中也没有传来牛或者羊的叫声。视野所及之处白桦木和铁制的栅栏上满是深红色的锈斑和雨水侵蚀的黑痕，还有草场上一半干枯一半蔫坏的短草根和稀稀拉拉的泛着土褐色的小堆融雪。湿润的空气中弥漫着草、泥土和不知是哪种动物的粪便的腥气。Hannibal稍稍松了些缰绳催促马匹前行。在快要到达草场中部时他回过头，另外两个骑着马的人正从草场外围的森林中显出身影。其中一个在注意到他的目光时立刻端起手中的枪瞄准了他，另一人则做出一个手势，示意他继续前进。  
白色的雾气将红外线瞄准器的路径赤裸裸地展示出来，直达Hannibal的前襟。他什么都没说，转身在马背上坐稳，继续催促马向前走。  
小径的终点是不远处Verger家族的庄园。  
很少有人能够料到在经历过那么多悲惨而致命的创伤之后Manson Verger还能够活下来，甚至还悄悄摆脱了被轮椅和一张猪猡似的脸禁锢住的命运。Alana Bloom和Margot Verger不知道，Jack Crawford不知道，Will Graham和Hannibal他自己也不知道，Chiyo更不会知道。想到这儿，在临近那栋灰蒙蒙的建筑时Hannibal不禁叹了口气，他没办法因此责怪Chiyo——Chiyo接到的嘱咐是不要远离，不要干涉，做好救治的准备，以及找到安全的地点以躲避风头——在Alana携带Margot和她们的孩子远渡重洋后，闲置的Verger家族庄园的确是无二的选择。  
Will并没有和他一起被关押在同一处住所。Hannibal隐隐有不好的预感。  
“欢迎，亲爱的医生——您让我等了很久！”  
听到这句话时Hannibal还不曾看清Manson那张换过了的脸：这空旷的草场上隐约响起了回音，Manson Verger的嗓音比正常的音调要洪亮太多；句与句之间拖得很长，停顿的时间也无法让人不在意，还有总是胡乱加重发音的元音——总而言之，一如既往的扰人。  
Hannibal夹紧马腹将缰绳牵紧，在马匹即将撞到Manson Verger前调转马头，自上而下地俯视拄着拐杖的家伙。  
“‘我让您等了很久’？”  
Hannibal一边打量着Manson和他身后一干荷枪实弹的佣人一边微笑着质问——他的头顶已经满是露水，前往庄园的半途中便不时有冰凉的水珠在颠簸时滑进衬衫里，就连他穿着的那件夹克衫上都满是从森林中带出来的水珠。反观Manson，他的头发一尘不染，整洁得像是刚刚从发廊中走出来似的，发蜡、须后水和古龙水过于浓郁的气味直往Hannibal的鼻腔里冲。  
Manson仰起头，脸上丝毫没有被Hannibal识破谎言的窘迫，甚至还展露出大大的笑容来。他冲着Hannibal伸出右手，意图帮助他下马。Hannibal没有拒绝。  
马匹随之被Manson身后众多佣人中的一位牵走。  
“我由衷地为您的康复感到快乐。”不论违心与否，Dr. Lecter的语气永远使人如沐春风。他凝视着Manson的脸：眉峰圆润，下巴挺翘，这是一张与他本来面孔十分相似的脸，连眉间难以消退的皱痕都保留了下来。“我还担心会不会再次看到您试图移植Will的面孔——作为您曾经的心理医生，我认为您找到了自我。”  
“谢谢您。”Manson简短礼貌的回答出乎Hannibal的意料。他仍保持着笑容，不知是不是因为还不太适应这张新面孔的缘故，这笑容看起来有几分疯狂的意味。“您还是一如既往的优秀。没错，在经历了那么多事情之后，我的确找到了自我。”  
Hannibal保持着适度的笑容点了点头，什么都没有说。  
天色将明，阳光逐渐穿透低矮的丛云，草场上为数不多的积雪变得刺眼起来。不远处的马厩中传来洗刷马匹的声音，猪猡叫嚷的声音也开始响起。这个每年为整个国家供应70%以上猪肉制品的麝鼠农场迎来了新的一天，即便大名鼎鼎的Chesapeake Ripper到来也无法干预它轰轰烈烈的进程。  
“想必您的伤口该换药了。我相信我的私人医生会处理好一切。”农场的拥有者Manson Verger率先打破沉默。他费力地拄着拐杖侧开身体，为Hannibal展示大敞着的正门，做出一个邀请的手势。“我有很多想要对您说的话，亲爱的医生，或许我们应该共进早餐。”  
离门厅只有寥寥数十步，从Hannibal站立的位置可以清楚地看到地毯的花纹。那两个一直跟在Hannibal身后的全副武装的家伙正纵马接近这一群人。马儿打着响鼻，在他们的牵引下于Hannibal身后不安地来回走动。  
Hannibal无声地凝视着地毯上一枝以金线刺绣的无花果藤蔓。  
“如果您不想走路，我也可以派人将您抬进去。”Manson扶着眼镜凑近他，在他耳边压低声音道：“还是说您仍需要坐轮椅行动？”  
似乎是被Manson的话逗乐了，Hannibal噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“After you.”他说。


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

每个人都拥有思维宫殿，其区别只在于这宫殿的用途。艺术家的思维宫殿是望不到边际的空间直角坐标系，一张精确到微米级别的色卡；作曲家的思维宫殿是硕大的空白五线谱，一堆单看形状就叫人摸不着头脑说不清用途的乐器；作家的思维宫殿是一层又一层的布景，一个闭上眼睛就可以走进去的圆球，如此种种。稍微简化一些的，比如厨师的香料柜、药剂师的名单还有会计的账本，同样给予他们各种裨益。而大多数普通人只会将思维宫殿淡化成对于不可及之物的幻想、宣泄愤怒与嫉妒的角落以及自慰的对象。无论出于什么原因、达到什么目的，每当一个正常人类得空休息，就会不可抑制地感受到思维宫殿的召唤，陷身其中——这似乎已经成为公开的秘密，却没有人愿意去深究其中的含义。  
Hannibal自以为这世界上广阔如他的思维宫殿少之又少。而当这座宫殿竣工以后，无论黑夜还是白昼，都从未像他与Will坠海那天那样黯淡过。  
烛光熄灭了。璀璨的金箔和黄金马赛克也在极夜似的黑暗中沉寂。Hannibal坐在第一排祈祷长凳上，抬头观望中殿穹顶上的基督像和两侧叙述旧约与新约圣经的壁画。有那么一会儿，几分钟或几个小时，他无法移动身体，亦或是按照心愿驱散这扰人的黑暗。圣人悲悯的脸庞仿佛在躲避他的目光似的，Hannibal若扫视到谁，谁便向后退缩到阴影里；Hannibal若张口试图说些什么，他们便用手中的《圣经》遮挡住面容。蓝色的青金石颜料像被稀释了般从耶稣所着的外袍上蔓延开来——蓝色、蓝色、蓝色，到处都是蓝色，矿物粉末漂浮在偌大的空间里犹如被龙卷风掀起的尘土。  
Hannibal终于可以挪动身体。他长呼出一口气，放下一直搭在左腿上的右腿——  
整座宫殿倏地开始震颤！天顶出现了裂缝，花岗岩的裂片混着掺了黄金烧制的红色琉璃簌簌直落，两排廊柱发出令人牙酸的龟裂声……  
“——”  
硕大的耶稣突然对上了Hannibal的目光，他的眼睛中迸发出无法直视的白色光芒。然后是怀抱婴儿的圣母，追随圣子的十二位圣徒，最后连诸位天使与诺曼国王们的眼瞳都亮了起来。白色的光芒汇聚成十二道光束与五道射线齐齐照射到Hannibal所在的位置。Hannibal感受到灼烧般的疼痛，他下意识地举起双手遮挡光线，然而那光芒无孔不入，几乎要将他的脸烧出一个空洞。  
“……啊——！！！”  
Hannibal紧闭着双眼痛呼出声，感觉身上所着的衣物正发出燃烧时的焦味。冰冷的火焰正自他腹腔内燃烧起来。一切都在崩塌——中殿、穹顶、廊柱，地砖上提醒人们关于死亡的骷髅浮雕已然成为一潭散发着硫磺气息的岩浆。那最大的耶稣像已然被从眉心正中央撕裂了，镶嵌在上面的名贵宝石四处崩溅。  
仿佛受到某种东西的召唤，Hannibal一狠心，冒着目盲的风险在白光中睁开眼睛——在被撕成两半的耶稣像中间，那十二道光束隐约组成了什么图案，一个圆随之浮现，将它们圈在里面；那五道射线则纷纷收拢在圆的左下方，滴溜溜转个不停，旋即突然被一个小一些的圆给圈住了，悬浮在距离大圆约10英寸的位置。  
那是两盏无影灯。  
“Welcome back, Doctor.”  
咔嗒一声，一杯红茶被搁在Hannibal右前方的茶几上。  
Hannibal从假寐中醒来，他睁开眼，看到Mason坐在他的对面。Mason双手交叠拄着拐杖顶端纯金浇筑的野猪首，下巴压在手背上，正兴致勃勃地端详Hannibal的神情。  
“You have to excuse me.” Hannibal有意避开Mason的目光，从舒适的单人沙发上坐起僵硬的身体。  
距离早餐过去已经有将近三个小时，而在那之前Hannibal不得不将他的身体交由Mason的私人医生摆弄，以完成清创并取得那些在每日第一顿饭前才能获得的化验结果。他被医生抽取了大约400cc血液——将近一次正式献血时被抽取的量，这对现在的Hannibal而言并不轻松。好在Mason招待的早餐更像是一顿早午餐。煎香肠是农场自制的，鸡蛋也很新鲜，烟熏培根更不用提，以及那些林林总总的餐包与配菜，这顿饭以Hannibal挑剔的品味来说都算得上美味，更让他在饭后接受另外几项不太愉快的检查时选择以沉默应对而不是出言讽刺。  
Hannibal端起那杯红茶抿了一口：“Alana可不会给精神病人熬夜的机会，她在巴尔的摩州立犯罪精神病院的工作履历足以让她成为业界翘楚。”  
“我从不怀疑这一点。”Mason恶狠狠道，盯着Hannibal身后的门——他的私人医生正拿着两份文件恭谨地站在门口。Mason挥了挥手示意他将文件送进来，医生三步接着两步把文件递给Mason后便匆匆离开，看也不敢看坐在其雇主对面的Hannibal Lecter。Mason打开叠在上方的文件袋，抽出文件看了一眼抬头，放回去，转而取出下面的那一份仔细阅读。Hannibal则趁Mason难得安静的时候打量这个房间：Verger家族宅邸的占地面积大得令人咂舌，更别提自上世纪60年代以来主楼建成后由历代家主主导的改建、翻新、修整，以及另外筑建的几栋副楼：主楼是典型的殖民风格建筑，副楼们则更像是粗劣的融合了维多利亚风格的科德角式建筑，既抗寒又坚固，甚至还零碎地掺有一些现代主义风格的特征。其风格之驳杂排列之混乱让人不禁猜测Verger家族的建筑师究竟私自挪用了多少钱。至于屋内的布置则是完完全全的暴发户做派：偏门的画作，夸张的手工制品，花瓶中每日更换的名贵植物几乎与墙纸的色调完全相悖。Hannibal暗自将这里比作分别被好几个厨师加过糖的、甚至没有彻底翻拌均匀的蛋糕胚：在某些地方甜味太过集中，而另一些地方又寡淡得可怕。他放下手中的茶杯，注意到Mason的视线正徘徊于他与那份文件之间。  
“让我猜猜。”Hannibal清了清嗓子，他已经猜到医生给Mason的是什么。“您的私人医生建议我在接下来的一个月内减少运动、卧床休养，食谱中增加瘦肉的比例，并口服硫酸亚铁片与抗生素。”  
Mason狡黠一笑：“不，亲爱的医生，他正在为您准备静脉输血的相关事宜。抗生素的确要按时吃。至于其他的……”他翻到上一页，“每周注射一次维生素B、C和K，适量口服锌、硒与番茄红素——这些药物真令我头疼。”Mason皱着眉头摘下眼镜将那份文件扔在茶几上。“您自己看吧。他还说您要按时运动。”  
Hannibal捡起它，从第一页开始读起。  
一切与Hannibal预料的相差不多：他的伤情。除却全身上下大大小小深深浅浅的淤青与伤口，脱臼、骨裂、骨折，脑震荡和几乎要了他的命的右腹的枪伤，唯一出乎Hannibal意料的是医生诊断他的左侧第五肋骨骨折，好在现已恢复；他的肾脏竟然完好无损，反倒是肝脏和小肠被切除了一部分。他合上文件夹——纵观整份文件，Hannibal都没有在上面找到任何有关日期的记录。他仍不知道自己昏迷过多少天，又在那个单人病房里住了多久。毕竟除却衣物、食物和药物，Hannibal所拥有的不过是一块手表而已。  
“You and I are suspended over the roiling Atlantic. Soon all of this will be lost to the sea.”  
思维宫殿轻而易举地将出神的Hannibal纳入其中——海水的腥气自脚下的悬崖边翻涌而上，强烈的气味犹如一记重拳击向他和Will的下颌；而在他们身后，初冬湿冷的狂风呼啸而过，几乎是摁着他俩的脑袋要他们往悬崖底下看去，看悬崖上灰、白、赭、褐色的断层，看黑色的海水撞击在岩壁上、碎裂、扬起白色的泡沫。  
Hannibal闭上眼睛，在失重与失血造成的心率过速中向后仰，被Special Agent Will Graham紧紧拥抱着一头栽进大西洋中。  
你和我正悬置于翻涌的大西洋上，不久后我们脚下的一切都将消失在海洋里。  
……不。  
他不会死。Hannibal Lecter怎么可能会因为枪伤而死去——贯穿伤，没有弹片留在他体内，在确认了子弹没有造成大出血后他便立刻加入了讨伐“The Great Red Dragon”的进程，他需要争取时间——谁都知道Jack提出伪装逃狱的方案是为了名正言顺地杀死红龙和Chesapeake Ripper，谁都知道Will Graham会成为通风报信甚至是亲自动手处决Hannibal Lecter的人——他太容易被别人影响，太执着于从职场履历中养成的价值观，以至于哪怕他最终在自己的引导下发掘出了本性也只能沦为Jack以暴制暴的工具。在Hannibal眼中，Will Graham注定要挤在他“想成为的”和“应该成为的”之间左右为难，永远无法停止自我折磨。  
Will Graham杀死Hannibal Lecter，这就是唯一的路，区别无非是处决Hannibal的方式罢了。如果Will成功地被他的话语影响，决定将重伤的他推下悬崖而不是对准他的眉心喂一颗子弹，Chiyo就会有4个小时的时间将自己从哈迪斯的座下领回人间。  
他的确踏上了我的道路。  
Hannibal Lecter不可抑制地扬起嘴角，做出愉悦的表情，甚至没有注意到Mason诧异地盯了他好一会儿。  
“……如果您能从自己的病例中获得这样的快乐，”Mason疑惑地说，一边盘算着该不该为Hannibal做一次脑部CT一边拿起另一份文件递给他“那这份病例或许会使您更加快乐。”  
Hannibal向他点头表示感谢，合上自己的病例放在茶几上。他已经猜到那会是Will Graham的检查报告。无论那只猫鼬沦落到如何悲惨的地步，他都很期待再次与他重逢的时刻。


End file.
